Fated Portal
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: *Orchid* People from four different worlds, fall into one single Portal out of thousands into a world where humans are enslaved. Will they be able to free it? HarryPotter/MagicKnight/GoldenSun/Pokemon
1. Golden Sun

Hey you there! This Story may be a little confusing at the start, but as things go, I'll hope things'll smooth, so stick to this. This is a four part Fanfic. I tried sticking with very known characters for this, such as Golden Sun, Harry Potter, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Pokemon. If you don't know what any of those are, go and find out for yourself.   
  
Misty: I'm in this one, so read it!  
  
Yes, I'm finally writing a fic with Misty in it.  
  
Misty: I shall rule the world!  
  
I'm sure you will. Misty will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Misty: will I ever! Orchid does not own Golden Sun, Harry Potter, Magic Knight Rayearth, or Pokemon! The plot line is hers, not the characters and all that stuff.  
  
Very good. Now to the story!  
  
Chapter 1–Golden Sun  
  
Silence echoed through the trees as the two ran down the hill, their shoes in their hands. The grass was wet from the storm earlier that day. The sun had set hours ago, windows of nearby houses were dark. Stars were like diamonds held up by invisible threads in the sky. The moon was steadily rising over Mt. Alph, it's light making everything shine with a blue hue.  
  
The two laughed as they slipped and fell down to the bottom. Their clothes were now soaked, their hair damp. They began to stand up when they saw a darkened figure coming towards them.  
  
"Who's there?" a slightly frightened voice asked. The shadowed person stepped out into the moon light, revealing a smiling face, long blue hair tied back into a pony tail. He wore a dark blue jacket over his tunic, a thick sheaved sword was hooked to his belt. His feet were covered in long leather boots with a strange symbol on the sides.  
  
"Well if it isn't Isaac and Mia," he grinned.  
  
"Phew, it's only you Picard," Isaac sighed in relief. Don't scare us like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry," the Mercury Adept apologized, "but your mother sent me looking for you an hour ago, Isaac."  
  
"Really? Is it that late?" Isaac asked.  
  
"It's only passed midnight," Picard answered, looking at Isaac and Mia's faces. "Having a bit to much fun aren't we?"  
  
"We're sorry Picard," Mia stood up, "we really are."  
  
"Don't worry Lady Mia, I was up anyways. Come on, your mom and dad are waiting."  
  
Isaac and Mia followed the tall figure of Picard down the street near the bubbling brook down in a small canyon. The small village of Vale was located on the side of a great mountain, making any traveling up or down long stair cases. The village had been put there decades before to guard the great Sol Sanctum. Years before, the power of the Sanctum had been released, Isaac, Mia, Picard, and many other comrades went to stop it. A year later they returned and the town was no longer in need to protect the ancient Sanctum.  
  
The three walked in silence, listening to the river gurgle below. Passing over bridges, they soon approached Isaac's house. Mia, being without parents had moved in and now lived as a member of the family. Picard didn't live far off, living alone in his small cottage across the river.   
  
"I leave you here," Picard smiled, and began heading for the bridge, Mia and Isaac headed the opposite direction.  
  
Isaac had nearly put his hand on the door handle when Mia stopped him. Her hand gripped his arm, as something cried above them. The two went wide eyed, they recognized the call, it came from the dreaded monster known as a Harpy. Its form came in front of the moon and began diving strait towards Picard who was now halfway across the rushing river.  
  
"PICARD!!!" the two dashed forward, Isaac drawing the sword at his side, Mia preparing to attack with her psyenergy.   
  
The Mercury Adept looked up in shock as it came down on him. It's beating wings and sharp claws pounded him as it knocked him off balance on the unstable rope bridge. Picard tried to gain balance, but fell as Isaac made his way onto the overpass, Mia only feet behind. Toppling over the thin rope rails, he fell head first into the rushing river.  
  
"PICARD!!!" the two recklessly ran onto to the bridge heading to where their friend had fallen. The rope viaduct swayed wildly, and the Harpy came towards them again, its legs outstretched.   
  
Mia tried to look into the rushing river, but found it almost impossible to see into the darkened canyon. Isaac attempted to steady the bridge, but it wouldn't slow.  
  
"I don't see him," Mia's eyes were full of tears. "We'll have to look–!!!" the Harpy came down on them, and sent her and Isaac over the railing.  
  
Isaac landed on his side as he entered the cold water, bubbles raising from his lips. Another splash was heard as Mia fell on her back, getting the air knocked out of her. Darkness surrounded them as they grabbed hands, and tried to swim to the surface. Mia, like Picard was a Water Adept, and could breath under water, but Isaac . . . He struggled in the river's current, Mia tried to help him, but her back had gone numb, her dress was getting tangled around her feet.   
  
Suddenly, the two saw a light, illuminating before them. The river's current pushed them towards it, as they struggled even more to try and get to the surface. Blue brilliance enveloped them, blinding them as they passed through . . . something they could not tell.   
  
Mia heard Isaac gasp for breath beside her. She, herself sputtered up water, and pulled away her bangs. Her clothes weighed her down from all the water they had absorbed. Isaac coughed and pulled the yellow scarf around his neck off. His golden hair covered his eyes.  
  
"What happened? Did we make it to shore?" he wheezed.  
  
Mia scooted towards him. "N-no. I-I-I don't think we're in Weyard anymore Isaac."  
  
The Earth Adept pulled the hair from his eyes and began coughing again. They stood in very large room. In fact, he wasn't sure whether or not to call it a room. The ceiling looked to be thousands of feet up. It spread as far as the eye could see. White dots had been painted on it to look like stars, a crescent of a moon was drawn on it to his right. The ground had thin blue grass growing on it, a few blossoming flowers popped out of the ground here and there. But the thing that made them stand in awe the most, was the strange glowing orbs all around them. They were the only lights around, rippling occasionally. As Mia and Isaac stood and began to walk around slowly, the orbs were only two dimensional, the flattest thing they had ever seen.  
  
"Where are we?" Mia asked in a small whisper. "What are these . . . circles?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he answered truthfully. The circles ranged in all sizes, from the size that Mia could stand up to, and ones the size of Djinn. The largest orb rose all the way to the ceiling, but was thin as Isaac. The colors varied from red to blue, yellow to green. Every color imaginable was shining around them. In looking at all of them, they didn't notice the familiar friend that came near.  
  
"Is that you Isaac? Mia?"   
  
The two turned their faces filled with happiness hearing the familiar voice.   
  
"Picard!" Mia jumped onto the Lemurian. "Picard you're alright!"  
  
"You guys came after me?" he asked. "Or did you fall into the river?"  
  
"Both," Isaac reached up and patted the Water Adept on the back.   
  
"Picard," Mia stood back, "do you know where we are?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, "but I did see something back that way. It was a sign saying one thing, but in thousands of dialect."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come this way," Picard gestured, and the two followed him around the glowing circles of light.  
  
Soon, they stumbled upon the sign Picard told them about. The board was long, sticking up out of the ground in a random place. The tablet stood as tall as Isaac, with different text going down it, every line appeared to be a different language.  
  
"Look," Picard pointed towards the bottom, and there, in their own tongue were the words:  
  
"Welcome to the Linyi Spirit Portal Realm."  
  
"A portal realm?"  
  
"I don't know, that's just what is says!" Picard exclaimed.  
  
"Does it mean," Isaac guessed, "portals to different worlds?"  
  
They all gave each other uneasy looks.  
  
"These circles must be the portals," Isaac touched one and his finger made the surface ripple like water.   
  
"I hope not," Mia replied, "how will we ever find out which one is . . ours? There's got to be thousands out there!"  
  
"If only we hadn't wandered from it," Picard sighed, "all I remember was that it was blue." The three looked around wildly, blue? Blue was everywhere, in every tint and shade. "Maybe there's only one of that particular color," Picard suggested.   
  
Instantly, the three spread out to try and find their lost portal, shining lights everywhere. They couldn't have wandered far from it. Isaac, curiously put his had through a red one and looked around at the other side. His fingers didn't come out the other side which was a mustard yellow. The Venus Adept retracted his hand and looked at them. They were dry as they had been when he put them in. The liquid just seemed to slid off as if it were a wall. He looked around at the different portals. How could each of these lead to a different world? Shaking his head, he went on searching.  
  
"Hey!" a voice cried off in the distance, "I think I found it!" It was Mia's voice, and he ran towards it. Picard wasn't far off, weaving through the circles, avoiding them. The two quickly met up with the female Mercury Adept. "Look here," she pointed to the one in front of her, "it's the same shading I remember it."  
  
Indeed it was, they wished they could tell by shape and size, but they hadn't been paying attention when they had fallen through.   
  
"I guess we can't know until we try," Isaac sighed walking up to it. He slowly slid his fingers through the blue liquid who's surface now had miniature waves like the ocean. "If it isn't, there's a chance we could come back through." The two nodded as he pushed his arm through, and then his foot. His head was still on their side when his body lurched, and began falling through. Isaac's arm waved frantically, "Heeellllpp–," his cry was cut off as his head went through. Mia jumped forward and grabbed his arm, but fell face forward into the blue portal.  
  
"Isaac! Mia!" Picard pounced to try and grab Mia's legs as they disappeared with a flash. His face broke through the liquid, and a sudden realization hit him.  
  
"GAAAAHHH!!!" Mia cried next to him. "WEE'RRREEE FAAALLLIINGG!!!" Her hair was flying up, tears were forced from her eyes. Isaac wasn't far below, still falling towards the tree's below. "THAAAT SSSTUPIIID POOORRRTAALLL DRRROPPED US FRROOOM AA CLLOUUDDD!!!"  
  
The tree's were coming fast. Isaac fell into the leaves screaming. Picard was surprised to find himself yelling as he covered his eyes, trying to ready himself for branches below . . .  
  
Misty: dun-dun-dun  
  
Mwa-ha-ha, will they live? Will they survive the fall? That is the question.  
  
Misty: actually the real question is: WHEN DO I COME IN?!?  
  
Patience Misty, you're coming. I hope all you readers enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review!  
  
Misty: *chanting* Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Re–  
  
You can stop now.  
  
Misty: view, Review–AAAHHH!!! A BUG!!! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!!! IIEEEE!!!  
  
MWA-HA-HA!!! 


	2. Magic Knight Rayearth

Welcome to the second chapter of: Fated Portal!  
  
Misty: Bwa-ha-ha!  
  
Here is where we introduce our two Rayearth characters! Umi and Mokona!  
  
Misty: I like Mokona, it's round and fluffy, and looks like those Peep Bunny thingys. It'd probably be yummy to eat ^_^  
  
Ooh, and to all you Pokemon and Rayearth fans, Mokona is the actual Pre-Pikachu!  
  
Misty: is not!  
  
Is too!  
  
Misty: Is not!  
  
Is too, I even have a book to prove it *brings out Magic Knight memorial book*   
  
Misty: *begins reading* ". . . the Adorable Mokona (this was pre-Pikachu, by the way) . . ." NOOOO!!! It can't be!  
  
Awe, poor Misty. HAHAHAH!!! Anyways, I disclaim Rayearth, Golden Sun, Pokemon, and Harry Potter! So there, you can't sue me!   
  
Misty: to the second chapter!  
  
Chapter 2–Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
  
  
The sun was shining like it always in the new Cephiro. Three counties were visible from the sky, glimmering like stars. Rainbow colored birds flew across the sky, singing sweet songs, mountains floated lazily across the sky like clouds. The great oceans below reflected the sun's light. A volcano rose up in the valley, great forests covered the hills. It was in one of these forests, that Umi Ryuzaki was walking aimlessly around enjoying the freedom of the now safe world.   
  
Cephiro, now known as Nyssa, was once ruled by a "Pillar System," where one person's will kept the happiness of the land, but in doing so, the "Piller" could do nothing more. She was alone, and had to do everything by herself. This "Piller's" name was Princess Emeraude, and after she fell in love with Zagato, she summoned the Magic Knights to kill her, so she could finally be free of the duty, and freely think of her loved one at last.   
  
Umi was one of the Magic Knights, along with her friend Fuu Houoji and Hikaru Shidou who revived the Legendary Mashin, found the Legendary mineral Escudo at the Fountain Eterna. They went to the hidden castle to kill Zagato who supposedly kidnapped Emeraude. When they did, the Princess changed into a fierce vengeful being who tried to kill the Magic Knights, until they were forced to slay her to save their own lives.   
  
She sighed as she fingered her swords hilt. A dragon head figure was there, with black wings that spread to either side. The sword itself had been forged from the Legendary Mineral Escudo, by the famous Pharle, Presea (blacksmith). The material was practically invincible. It would never break, and even through all the battles she'd been in, not a single dent or scratch had been inflicted upon it. Walking further, she heard a familiar cry.  
  
"PUU!!!" Umi twirled around. There, about one foot tall was the puffball Mokona, the creature that always aided the three Magic Knights on their quests. It was shaped like and egg with long ears, a smiling face, two stubby arms and legs, happy eyes, and a red gem on it's forehead. From experience, Umi knew that it was very squishy, but hadn't been able to use if for a pillow yet.  
  
"Hey Mokona," she smiled and bent down to pat it on the head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Puu!" it answered, for that was all it was able to say.  
  
Umi sighed, "won't you ever give me a real answer?  
  
"Puu!" It bounced passed her and into the trees.  
  
"Mokona!" She yelled running after if. "Hey! Come back here! You annoying little puffball! If you don't wait up I really will eat you!"  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"MOKONA!!!" Suddenly, Umi found herself in an opening in the forest. There, before her was the Legendary Fountain Eterna, which Umi earlier that year had renamed it Weirdo Fountain Eterna because it really wasn't a fountain. From her angle, hanging in the air about the height of her eyes, was a line. Nothing held it up, it was just straight, as thin as one could make it. Umi knew well enough that the line was the fountain, and if you looked at it from the sky, it was a pool of crystal clear water. The fountain was in the two dimensional line. That is why it was now called the Weirdo Fountain Eterna.  
  
"Wow," Umi walked towards it, "I didn't know the Fountain Eterna was still here." Mokona was bouncing around like usual, and tried to see into it. "Mokona! What are you doing?"  
  
Suddenly, the fluff ball of whip-cream and butter jumped in, and disappeared with a splash.  
  
"MOKONA YOU DORK!!!" The warrior ran forward and jumped up and down trying to see the fountain. Changing her mind, she climbed one of the rocky butte next to her. After getting to the top she looked down, and there was no sign of Mokona. "Mookooonaaa!"  
  
Sighing, she stood up and readied to jump. What if the moving talking Peep Bunny was in trouble? Steadying her breathing, she finally jumped. Umi was ready for the water as covered her, but gasped as she fell into air.  
  
"AUGH!!!" she yelled as she fell from the dark towering ceiling and into a light blue circle of water below her. The water didn't stop her. Another layer of liquid covered her, but as quickly as it came, she entered air once again.   
  
"WHAT'S GOING ONNN!!!" she screamed. It felt the same way it did when she traveled to Nyssa everyday from Tokyo Tower. But this time, she wasn't going to Nyssa. This world was like Earth with slight changes. She wasn't able notice those differences before she began falling through leaves, twigs, and branches. They slowed her, but she still fell with a thud, and could remember nothing more . . .  
  
And so our characters from Rayearth have made it! Stay tuned for Harry Potter next! 


	3. Harry Potter

Chapter three is up!  
  
Misty: something's wrong with you, you've updated three times today, once in Persepha, YOU'RE WRITING TO DANG MUCH!!!  
  
What? Writing? To much? You must be mistaken!  
  
Misty: *hits herself on head* ow. That's all you do! You write! You just sit there on that stupid dinky computer that can only do word perfect without blowing up! You write faster than the words show up, and when they do, they're all underlined in red because YOU CAN'T SPELL CORRECTLY!!!  
  
. . . . HEY!!! That wasn't very nice! Of course, I could just not put you in the story, since I am the authoress.   
  
Misty: Oh, NO YOU DON'T!!! *gets flaming look where she blows fire and turns into a giant and smashes tall buildings*  
  
okay, okay, you're in the story . . . just don't hurt me!  
  
Misty: that's more like it. Okay everyone, here's your disclaimer. Orchid doesn't own anything!   
  
Good job . .. I think.  
  
Misty: THINK!??!?  
  
On with the chapter! '^_^',  
  
Chapter 3–Harry Potter  
  
His glasses began to fog up again as he looked through the falling rain. He had begun to think quiditch was cursed with bad weather. The third game in the season, and they still hadn't had a sunny day for the Wizard sport.  
  
Something glittered to his left as he dodged a bludger that seemed to make chattering noises at him as it passed. Squinting, he saw the flicker again and headed towards it. He pressed forward with his hands, urging the broom forward. Air sped passed him, chilling him to the bone. He had to catch the snitch, his team was fifty points behind! He reached forward as the tiny ball flew away from him, dodging other players, and weaving through the field. He went as fast as he dared to go, cheers were heard all around him, egging him on.  
  
"Fly high Gryffindor! Fly high Gryffindor!" He could hear them chanting over his beating heart. Cheers erupted as a song broke out among three houses. "Weasley is our King! Weasley is our King! He didn't let the quaffle in! Weasley is our King!"  
  
"Weasley can save anything,  
  
"He never leaves a single ring,  
  
"That's why Gryffindors all sing:  
  
"Weasley is our King!"  
  
A smile crept up upon his face, Ron had stopped the Slytherins from getting a point! Clenching his fist he zoomed forward and finally, his fingers grabbed onto the golden ball. Yelling with joy, he raised into the air and circled around.  
  
"And Mr. Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee Jordan announced, "a hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor!" Cheers louder than the first rose up, and everyone suspended in air finally touched down as people from the stands began to head for the exits. A familiar face came from the chattering crowds, her brown hair was wet from the rain, a scarf circled around her neck tightly.   
  
"Harry!" she cried with joy, "Ron!" a red headed freckled friend walked up with a broom in his hand. "Great job! We won! You were both great!"  
  
"Thanks Hermione," the two blushed.   
  
"Come on, lets get out of this rain," Hermione pushed them towards the castle where a herd of people were headed. "You must be soaked, Harry, you're glasses are fogging again!" She snatched from his face as muttered a spell and the mist diminished. "There you go," she handed them back.  
  
"Thanks, again," Harry put them back on, able to see again, "I should've remembered to do that before we started."  
  
"We still won anyway," Ron smiled. The warmth of the castle made them sigh with relief. They began taking off their coats when a something hit their heads.   
  
"AHH HAH-HAH-HAH!!!" the famous cackle of Peeves the Poltergeist was heard above them as a water-balloon smashed onto their heads, water dripped from their noses, as they pulled their coats on, pulling the scarves as tightly as they could. "Potty and the Weasel!" he laughed again.  
  
"One day Peeves!" Ron shook his fist, "One day you'll be sorry! You better bug off before I blast you!"  
  
"Ooh," Peeves taunted, "I'm sooo scared! Sorry Weasel, I only take orders from your twin brothers! NYAH!!!" He stuck out his tongue and pulled his lower eye-lid down.  
  
"YOU FREAKEN DUNG-FILLED PANCAKE!!!" Ron yelled as loudly as he could, and another balloon hit him in the face.  
  
"Dung-filled pancake?" Hermione and Harry gave their red-headed friend a strange look.  
  
"It was the first thing that came to my mind," Ron muttered.   
  
"Hey," Harry stopped, "I'm hungry, wanna go to the kitchens?"  
  
"I will," Hermione volunteered, "I've been meaning to give Dobby these new socks I knitted. How about you Ron?"  
  
"Nah," he waved pathetically and headed towards the dormitories, "I have to go dry off BECAUSE A STUPID GHOST BY THE NAME PEEVES, THE DUNG-FILLED PANCAKE!!!"  
  
Another balloon appeared out of nowhere and hit him on the face. "See what I mean?" The two nodded, and headed in a different direction. Silently, Harry and Hermione made their way to the dungeons, and found themselves in front of a large painting of a fruit bowl. Harry stepped forward and tickled the lemon that turned into a gold handle. He pulled the door open and entered, Hermione not far behind.  
  
~***~  
  
It was not long after that they came through the doors again, now fully refreshed. In their pockets was candy, muffins, and donuts for Ron. They walked leisurely, not really caring where they were going. Without realizing it, they missed a turn, and were to late when they began up an abandoned stair case.   
  
Side-by-side, the two talked of the match and how Ron managed to stop most of the Slytherin's goals.  
  
"He really is getting a lot better," Hermione agreed. "After Fred and George left, he's been a lot more confident."  
  
"I wonder why that is," Harry said sarcastically, "I mean, when I first became a seeker, what was the first thing they told me?"  
  
"I remember," the Witch nodded, "about how no one has died in years, and how people go missing a are found a month later."  
  
The two laughed heaftily, but stopped when they couldn't lift on of their feet. "What?" Harry gasped, as he looked down to find his cement up to his ankles. They began to sink like they were in thick mud. "Hermione! What do we do?"  
  
"I-I don't know," she replied frantic, it was now up to her knees. "There's one of these on the third floor, but you have to have someone else pull you out!"  
  
The two frantically grabbed at the steps in front of them and tried to lift their legs out of the step. The attempt seemed to only made them sink faster.   
  
"Hermione, I'll try and push you out," Harry grabbed her arms and strained to push her out. It only forced him to sink to his neck, and didn't seem to be helping his friend at all.  
  
"Harry don't!" she cried, "you're only making yourself sink faster!"  
  
"I can tell," he scowled, "you don't know any spells?" he pleaded.  
  
"No," she moaned, "or I would've used them!"  
  
"HELLP!!!" they both screamed as Harry's nose went under, his eyes were frightened, his arms grabbing for the wall. "Help–!" Hermione's mouth was now covered, and Harry finally went under.  
  
Harry landed with a thud onto soft blue grass. He gasped and looked above him. Hermione's legs were suspended in air coming through a green shining circle. He jumped up and grabbed them, trying to push her upwards. She was like a giant rock, and he couldn't lift her at all. So instead, he pulled.   
  
"GAAHH!!" she screamed as she landed on Harry making his legs crumble.  
  
"Ow . . ." he rubbed his head.  
  
"Harry!?" Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, "are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm alright." Harry sat up, looking at his glasses that were now shattered. "Um, Hermione, would you mind?" he held them up.  
  
"Oh, sure!" She grabbed her wand and swished it "Atumus Reparo." (Is that the right spell? I have no idea) with a flash, it was as if it had come new from a store.  
  
"Thanks," he put them on with satisfaction. Finally, vision no longer blurry, he looked around. "Um–Hermione? Where are we?"   
  
Shining orbs were around them, the only lights they could see. A ceiling was barely visible in the dark, thousands of feet high.  
  
"I don't know," she stood up, and looked frantically around. She walked to the closest orb that was a glimmering violet. She touched it, and the liquid swirled. "What are these?"  
  
It was Harry's turn, "I have no idea." Hermione began to wander farther, inspecting the lights. "Wait, Hermione, we shouldn't wander off, we may not find ours again."  
  
"Find ours?" she questioned. "What are you talking about."  
  
"Didn't you see? We both fell through one of them."  
  
"What? We fell through one of these?"  
  
Harry nodded, "I don't want to think about what they are, I just want to get back!"  
  
"You're right," Hermione began to walk back, but as she did, the orbs lurched, and began to turn and sway is if they were held by strings. "What's–!" they all began moving as if they were living, sliding over the ground, passing one another. They sped up, and Harry and Hermione watched them as they slid around them. As soon as they started, they stopped, and the scene of orbs had changed. "Oh, no," Hermione gasped. "How will . . ."  
  
"Where did our's go?!" Harry ran forward, dodging circles. Hermione followed, but didn't see the familiar green.   
  
"We're lost!" Hermione cried. "We're lost in a place full of circles!"  
  
"We're not lost," Harry said determined, "we're going to find a way back. You'll see. It can't have–hey, what's this?"  
  
"What's what?"   
  
"This tablet thingy," Harry stood in front of a long wide board with words going down it. Each line, was a different language. "Welcome to the Linyi Spirit Portal Realm."   
  
"Portal Realm?" Hermione asked. "I know about Portals, but not about them having giant rooms full of them."  
  
"Hermione, do you know–?"  
  
"I wonder if they have anything on this in the school library."  
  
"You haven't?" Harry got an amazed look, "if you've never read, or heard about it, Hermione, I don't think anyone knows about this place. Are you sure you don't know?"  
  
"I'm sure, Harry," she replied, "not everything in the world is known. I think we've stumbled on one of those things. Come on, while we look for ours, I want to take a look around."  
  
"Do you think that's safe?"  
  
"Come on! You face Voldemort almost every year! Is that safe? It'll be alright."  
  
"If you say so," Harry said slowly, trying to decide what to do. He silently followed the curious witch around as she poked and prodded several circles. Her hand slid right through, but didn't appear on the other side.  
  
"It's so strange," she whispered, "that something so 2-dimensional, could have a 3-D world inside it. Harry, if we could find a way back, think of what we could do! We could travel from portal to portal, learning new things about everything! Think of what we could learn!"  
  
The thought of going through 2-D objects into 3-D worlds was a little confusing for Harry to grasp, instead of asking, he stood silent. Hermione, excited and a little distracted, put her arm through one and wiggled her fingers. "I wonder if I could feel anything on the other side." She reached farther.  
  
"Hermione, maybe we should just stick to finding ours," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Don't be silly, I want to find out where this one goes."  
  
"Hermione," he sighed. "Come on!"  
  
"Just a minute, don't be so worried. If we can go through this way, we can always come back."  
  
"But Hermione–."  
  
"Harry," she cocked an eyebrow, "the messes we get into always turn out right. Come on, just one more–!!!"  
  
Leaning a little for into the glowing blue light, she tipped into it.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!" Harry jumped forward as he tried to grab and pull her to safety. Hand clasped around her ankle, he lost balance, and fell head first into the brilliance of the portal. A bright light blinded him as he braced himself for a fall.  
  
But it never came. . .   
  
Yay, third chapter is done! Pokemon is next!  
  
Misty: Yay! What Pokemon will I have? A Vaporeon? An Articuno? Please, please, please?  
  
We'll see.  
  
Misty: We'll See? WE'LL SEE???  
  
Okay, okay, yes on the Vaporeon, I'm still thinking on the Articuno though.   
  
Misty: Yay! I get a Vaporeon!  
  
Press this button=====V  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
V 


	4. Pokemon

Welcome to Fated Portal, chapter 4  
  
Misty: Yay! I get a Vaporeon!  
  
Yeah, good for you.  
  
Misty: We disclaim Golden Sun, Harry Potter, and Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
And . . .?  
  
Misty: how can I disclaim Pokemon? I'm in it! Does that mean I don't own myself?  
  
Come on, stop asking stupid questions.  
  
Misty: STUPID???  
  
Not stupid, but we disclaim Pokemon.  
  
Chapter 4–Pokemon  
  
"Where are we?" It was not long before Harry and Hermione would fall through the stairs.  
  
"I, I don't know," Misty's large blue eyes were full of multicolored reflections of the portals. Her voice echoed through loud silence, the sight made her shiver. "What are these lights?"  
  
"I think we fell out of one," Ash reach towards one.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Misty grabbed his arm, "you might get sucked through or something, like that other one."  
  
Only seconds before, they were walking through the Mt. Moon, traveling towards Misty's hometown. The caves were dark, and only a pokemon could light the way. Pikachu, the yellow mouse that stood beside them had been through a hard battle, and the two agreed that it would be okay to rest a while. The two walked through the dark, Misty had grown up next to the mountains, and used to travel the dark caves alone. She promised Ash she knew the way. In silence, they were blinded by a bright light as they were pulled down a pit. This is where they fell.  
  
"Pika!" the rodent next to them yawned. It's red cheeks sparked and its pointed ears twitched.  
  
"Oh, Pikachu, you're awake," Ash petted his Pokemon he had always traveled with. Pikachu had been his very first pokemon ever. "Hey, do you know where we are?"  
  
The Pikachu looked around with a confused face. "Pika. .." it shook it's head.  
  
"Of course it doesn't know where we are!" Misty yelled. "Who would?!"  
  
"Gosh," Ash replied, "you don't have to be so . . . worried about this."  
  
"Worried? WORRIED!?! We're in a middle of a giant room of glowing lights, and you're telling me not to get worried?"  
  
"Well I was just saying–."  
  
"I don't care what you were saying! We're lost! WE ARE LOST!!!"  
  
"Misty–."  
  
"How do you think we're supposed to get back? Huh? HUH!?!"  
  
"I just–."  
  
"Chu!"  
  
"Just what? Trying to insult me?"  
  
"No, I just–."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Why don't you just–!"  
  
"PIKACHU!!!" sparks were sent up into the air as the distressed mouse tried to get their attention.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The pokemon pointed in a different direction, and coming out of one of the lights was a bug like creature.  
  
"Eeek!" Misty screeched as she headed in the opposite direction.  
  
"Does that really look that bad?" Ash asked as Misty grabbed the back of his jacket and took off in a run.  
  
"Yes, it looks that bad you dork bucket!"  
  
The Pikachu followed as it pulled one of it's many legs out of the glowing liquid. It's opened mouth had layers of teeth. It's hands were clawed, it's muscle's bulging. A stinger at the end of it's long tail was dripping with blood.  
  
"Wait! I wanna fight it!" Ash whined.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Misty kept running.  
  
"Do you think I could catch it?"  
  
"I doubt it!"  
  
"Please! Can I try?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Hey you, monster! I challenge Yooouuuu!!!"   
  
"ASH YOU MORON!!!" Misty turned around to see the monster charging at them. Stumbling, she fell into a blue glowing circle. The ground never came as she began screaming. "DOOO SOMETHIIINNNG AAASSSHHH!!!" She yelled as she fell towards the ground.  
  
The Pokemon trainer who was descending next to her grabbed a Pokeball. "Go Pidgeot!" he cried as a giant bird appeared in red light as the ball opened. It's wings spread, and the two landed on it. Ash, quickly grabbed Pikachu's tail (who was now falling past them), and pulled him onto the giant bird.   
  
"Pidgeot, watch out!" Misty cried as the bug appeared from the sky and reached towards them. The bird swerved, and the monster fell to the ground with a SPLAT. "Yeah, Ash! We killed it!"  
  
No reply, Misty looked at him. Tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I didn't get to challenge it to a duel! Wahaha!"  
  
"Stop crying you whimp. It would've beat you anyways. Besides, it's NOT A POKEMON!!!"  
  
"Hey," Ash looked up. "Where are we?"  
  
The three sat in awe at the valley below. Two moons were visible in the day. Forests reached out beneath them, a rocky cliff reached into the sky behind them.  
  
"Not Kanto, or Johto I expect," Misty guessed. "I don't think we're in the Pokemon world!"  
  
"Well duh. Hey, Pideot! Land, and we'll get some lunch!"  
  
"Lunch?" Misty sat wide-eyed. "How can you think of lunch at a time like this?!"  
  
"How can I not? My stomachs whining at me!"  
  
Indeed it was, chattering noisily. "Fine," Misty sighed. The bird landed, and the two got out cooking utensils. Brock, who had left the journey at his hometown, Pewter City, had always cooked for them. He was an excellent cook, and the two teenagers, and their Pokemon missed him dearly.  
  
The water they had gotten from a nearby stream began to bubble, and Misty poured a packet of noodles in it. Stirring slowly, she got a bag of seasoning, they had resorted to ramen noodles. Just as she was about to begin eating, two screams erupted from above her. Through the trees, Misty saw two figures were falling from the sky, their black cloaks trailing behind them.  
  
"Ash! Look there!" she cried pointing towards them. "Hurry! Send Pidgeot!"  
  
Quickly, the Pokemon trainer obliged and quickly grabbed a ball from his belt. "Go Pidgeot!" He yelled, "save those two people!"  
  
The bird popped out, it's wings spreading far. It flapped it's wings and started towards them. Misty clenched her fist in horror as she watched them fall, helpless, and there was nothing she could do. Only Pidgeot could save them now. It swooped, and the two fell onto it's feathered body.  
  
"Oh yeah Pidgeot!" she cried, jumping up and down. "You did it! Good job!"  
  
"Bring em' back!" Ash cried. "Do you think we could battle them?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"I really don't think so," Misty sighed, unable to believe what she was hearing.   
  
The Pidgeot glided to a stop, and the two people fell off.  
  
"We're alive!" The girl squeaked as she slid off. "We made it!" Her face was dazed, her long brown hair was scawgly and messy.  
  
"Ow," the boy moaned as he landed on his head. "That hurt."  
  
"Harry!" the girl laughed insanely, "we made it! We really made it! We didn't die!" She cackled and hugged Harry very tightly. Misty saw his face go blue.  
  
"Her–my-you-re-cho-king-me!"  
  
"Oh," she sat back, "sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's all right," he moaned, rubbing his head. "Ugh, where did that bird come from? It just–appeared!"  
  
"Hem-hem!" Misty tried to get their attention.  
  
"AUGH!!!" Hermione screamed holding her ears. "Professor Umbridge! Kill Professor Umbridge."  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Harry prodded her. "Professor Umbridge is in Azkaban, but is that who you're looking for?" He pointed to Misty who was standing impatiently, tossing one of her pokeballs.  
  
"Oh! Hi!" she waved nervously.  
  
"Hi!" Ash stepped up and waved her hand enthusiastically. "My name is Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer from Pallet town!"  
  
The two gave him a strange look.   
  
"What weed are you smoken?" Harry questioned, hand on his wand. "What idiot would name a town after a art utensil, what in the hay is a Pokemon trainer, and why is your last name Ketchup?  
  
"Ketchum! KetchumKetchumKetchumKetchum, KETCHUM!!!!"  
  
"Speak with proper grammer," Hermione scowled. "Comma's were invented for a reason, use them."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Misty stepped forward, she tossed her pokeball. Instantly, a vaporeon popped out in a red flash. It was blue with a long mermaid tail.   
  
"Vae!" it cooed.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione scooted towards it with alarming speed. Her hands were around it as her eyes were filled with hearts. "What is this creature? It's soooo adooorrraaabllle!!!"  
  
"Yeah! Of course it is!" Misty smiled. "It's my vaporeon, I take really good care of it, of course it's adorable! Its the most adorable Pokemon of it's kind!"  
  
"I bet it is!" Hermione replied, stroking the creatures fins, "it's skin is so shinny, and it's fins are sooo cute! ^_^"  
  
"I feed it a well balanced meal a day, and wash it whenever I can with pure H2O!"  
  
"Wow! ^_^"  
  
Ash and Harry looked at the two girls talking about the vaporeon, and then at each other.  
  
"Girls," they sighed.  
  
"So, um," Ash cocked an eyebrow, "who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," he paused, and expected a gasp, but it never came, "I go to Hogwarts in England."  
  
"England?" Ash laughed, "what a dumb name is that! And same with Hogwarts! Hog and warts!" He laughed insanely as Harry scowled drawing his wand.  
  
"Could you please stop laughing?"   
  
Ash kept going, ignoring the wizards request.  
  
"Please stop laughing," Harry sounded more threatening this time. Ash didn't stop. "Stop laughing!" Nothing. "STOP LAUGHING!!! STUPIFY!!!"  
  
He swished his wand, and red light burst from it's tip. Ash screamed as he was forced back, and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
"Um...ooops?" he questioned as Misty and Hermione looked at him alarmed. Misty gave a glare, "I didn't mean to, he wouldn't shut up! And he insulted Hogwarts–!"  
  
"Wow!" Misty said in awe, "how did you do that!? You made him shut-up, good job!" She gave a thumbs up, and the vaporeon purred. Harry wasn't exactly sure what to think, so he stayed silent as Misty dished out ramen noodles (including Ash's share), and gave them to the two Hogwarts students.  
  
"Thanks a lot back there!" Hermione said between bites. "If you hadn't saved us, we probably be dead!"  
  
"Awe, it was nothing," Misty said simply, "you obviously have good taste, and who would let someone fall from the sky?"  
  
"He Who Must Not Be Named?" Hermione guessed, and Misty gave a perplexed face. "Oh, nevermind. Are you from here perhaps?"  
  
"No," Misty shook her head, "we fell into a portal, and landed here. We were hoping you were from here!"  
  
"No, we fell through some stairs and into a–portal realm was it?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry grunted, keeping to himself as he tried to figure out how to use chopsticks. The noodles just kept on sliding off the sticks. Hermione seemed to be a natural, and held them without thought.  
  
"Same with us!" Misty said in awe, "a big giant bug thingy chased us into the portal!"  
  
"Well, thank goodness you're alive, or we wouldn't."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
The three ate around the kettle, switching facts about one another. Obviously, none of them knew where they were.  
  
Misty: wow! Hermione likes water Pokemon! Who would've guessed!  
  
I think she just likes everything.  
  
Misty: good point. But I like her. She holds up a great conversation.  
  
Whatever you say. If any of you readers have any questions, feel free to contact me at:  
  
(Gemina Vael is my pen-name on fictionpress, I couldn't call myself an Adept, they'd all call me crazy!)  
  
(Misty: yes they would)  
  
So feel free to ask away, I'll e-mail you back as soon as possible!  
  
Misty: Yay! A VAPOREON!!! HEE-HEE-HEE I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!  
  
Someone's had to much sugar.  
  
Misty: Vaporeon, Togepi, Lapras, Starmie, Dewgong, Suicune  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Eefy, Charizard, Pidgeot, Larvitar, Bellossom 


	5. Umi and Mokona

Chapter 5–Umi and Mokona  
  
"Ow," Picard moaned as he fell on his back. He heard his spine crack, and one of his legs was throbbing painfully. Both of his arms were bent in strange ways, one under him, he could feel it turning in a wrong direction. Blood trickled down his forehead into his eyes. "Everyone all right?"   
  
He twisted his head to see Mia laying next to him, a part of her upper stomach caved in. Scratches from the branches were everywhere, her long cape shredded, her dress tattered. She moved slightly, one of her arms were broken.  
  
"I–I can't perform Ply," Picard whispered to her, trying to hide the pain he felt, "both of my arms are broken, and my back at least."  
  
"My arm and ribs are," she replied. "But I can do it."  
  
"Be my guest," Picard shivered, "j–just d–do i–it quick . . ."  
  
"I can't," her eyes widened, "your bones will mend screwy, unless someone straighten's them."  
  
"I can," a familiar voice volunteered. Isaac stood not far from them, not a single wound was seen, even though his clothes were ripped, except where his armor was. He walked up to Picard and studied him. "Ready? It might hurt."  
  
"Just hurry," Picard grimaced. His companion pulled him to level ground, and straightened his arms and legs. The Mercury Adept bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. Blood pooled beneath him. Isaac then stooped above him, and lifted his hand.  
  
"Potent Cure," he whispered, and the Lemurian was surrounded in white light as particles from the earth rose up into him. Picard felt his back heal, his arms were no longer hurting. The light left, and he sat up.  
  
"Thank's Isaac!" he smiled, and stood up. Isaac then went to Mia and straightened her bent arm. He whispered the same words, and her wounds healed. Grinning, she stood, and hugged the Venus Adept.   
  
"Thank you Isaac," Mia cried, "you're the best Adept ever!"  
  
Picard stood a bit off, and laughed easily. The two Adepts had, had crushes on each other ever since they met each other. At first, they never mentioned it to one another, but as time went on, they could no longer hold their feelings. Picard had actually been eavesdropping (along with the rest of the crew), when they proclaimed their love to one another. A party was held after, and the two had a strong feeling they had been overheard in the lower cabin. The two had instantly known this when Garet and Jenna (two Fire Adepts) were imitating them down the hall, kissing each other diligently.  
  
"Oh Mia, you're hair is like a sparkling lake on a perfect spring morning!"  
  
"Isaac, you're blue eyes are like the never-ending sky, just like the never-ending feeling's I hold for you!"  
  
"Oh Mia!"  
  
"Kiss me Isaac!"  
  
"I would love nothing more."  
  
Such words had been used in their conversation. Obviously, the two had been brainstorming ideas to proclaim their love for a couple weeks.   
  
As the two got closer to each other, arms around one another–!!!"  
  
"PUU!!!" A call was heard as a zooming pink fluffball ran into Isaac.  
  
"Aah!" the Venus Adept cried as he was knocked to the ground, the creature hugging him. "Augh! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed as he tried to grab it. Suspended in thin air the puffball's feet were running wildly, trying to grab Isaac again.  
  
"Puu! Puu! Puu, puu, puu!" Was all it said.   
  
"What is that?" Picard asked, walking up to Isaac who was being attacked. Mia didn't reply, he saw a startled face, her eyes strait forward. Her hair was raising slightly. "Hello?" he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU FREAKEN SUGARBALL!!!" she screamed, kicking the ball of fluff.  
  
"Thank you Mia!" Isaac hugged her legs.  
  
"Anything for my Isaa–!!!"  
  
"PUU, PUU, PUU!!!" the creature laughed.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!" Mia yelled, shaking her fist.  
  
"Hey, little buddy," Picard picked it up, and it gave a carefree smile. "You're a cutie, aren't you? What's your name?"  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"Um–erm, okay. So, where did you come from?"  
  
"Puu! Puu, puu!"  
  
"Not from here eh? Same with us!"  
  
"Puu!  
  
"What are you doing Picard?" Isaac asked, "that thing tried to kill me!"  
  
"Puuu!" the creature looked disapproved.  
  
"It was only trying to be friendly," Picard spoke for the peep.  
  
"What?" Mia stepped forward, "it made Isaac fall, and almost break his back!"  
  
"Puu, puu, puu, puu!"   
  
"You could've healed it, and no one could break their back by falling such a short distance."  
  
"Can you actually understand that thing?"  
  
"Er–no?"  
  
"Puu,puuuu!"  
  
"Of course we can share meals," Picard turned to the puffball.  
  
"Ohmeegarsh!" Mia hit herself on the head. Isaac sighed.  
  
"Where did that thing come from? Here?"  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Augh!"  
  
Suddenly, the creature jumped from Picard's arms and ran into the forest. "Puu, puu!"  
  
"Come on," Picard started to follow it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mia tried to stay calm, "we should just let it run off, and get lost!"  
  
"Puu!"  
  
"It says someone is in trouble though," Picard answered, and he ran off after it.  
  
"Do you really think someone needs help?" Isaac asked.  
  
Mia sighed, "I have no idea," and the two followed the path of their friend into the dense forest. They walked for a few minutes, having no idea where they where going.  
  
"Mia, Isaac! Come quick!" Picard cried, not far ahead. The two ran towards his voice, and into an opening. There, in a heap, was a girl with long silky blue hair. She wore strange armor that went over one shoulder, and around her chest. Underneath that appeared to be school uniform, a skirt with long boots. She wore a black, long sleeved jacket, a glove with a large jewel was placed on her right hand. The girl looked as if she had fallen a great distance through branches and twigs.  
  
"Oh, my!" Mia gasped, and the two Adepts rushed forwards. Picard was now stooping over her, pulling a broken arm strait. "What happened?"  
  
"It says they fell from the sky," Picard answered, pointing above them. A great billowing cloud shaded them from the sun.  
  
"Just like us!" Isaac whispered. "Come on, lets heal her. Maybe she knows more than we do."  
  
Picard lifted his hand over her and said, "Pure Ply." A fairy floated onto the scene, and swished it's wand over the girl's body. Sparkling rain drops dripped and covered her in a blue aura. As soon as it had left, her eyes flashed opened.  
  
She jumped up, and from her gloves jewel, a great blade materialized in her hands. "Who-who are you?" she demanded, shaking slightly. Her eyes darted to Isaac and Mia, and then to Picard, who was holding the smiling furball.  
  
"Puu! Puu puu!" it jumped into her arms.  
  
"Mokona!" she cried, and her sword vanished. "Mokona, I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
The peep smiled, and hugged her.  
  
"Who are you?" Mia asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Me?" she questioned, "my name is Umi Ryusaki. I come from Tokyo, Japan. Who are you?"  
  
The three gave blank looks. Tokyo? Japan? What the hay?  
  
"My name if Picard, a Mercury Adept from Lemuria," he stepped forward and shook her hand, "that's Mia, also a Mercury Adept from Imil, and Isaac the Venus Adept from Vale."  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about, but oh-well."  
  
"Same with us!" Picard laughed. "Are you from here?"  
  
"No, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When will we meet anyone who's from here?" Mia yelled to nothing.  
  
"So," Umi ignored the rampaging Mia, "what's an Adept?"  
  
"An Adept," Picard also ignored the Mercury Adept, "is a being that can use the Elemental magic called Psyenergy. The four magics are Water, Wind, Earth, and Fire. Me and Mia are Water Adepts, and Isaac is an Earth. So, you must have some magic, to have that sword come out of that gem."  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Umi smiled, "I'm a Magic Knight for Cephiro, well, now it's called Nyssa, but we used to serve the Pillar, she was murdered about two years ago."  
  
"I'm very sorry," Picard said solemnly, not knowing it was Umi who did it.  
  
"Me too," Umi replied. "But the Pillar system was deleted, and the land is ruled by all the hearts of the people on Cephiro."  
  
"Erm . . . wow, I'm sorry, but I really don't understand. But that's alright. You're a Magic Knight, is that all I really need to know about you?"  
  
"I also have a Mashin, but I'm not sure I can use it here," she saw the curiosity on Picard's face, "a Mashin is a spirit I can ride in. It's like twenty times taller than me, really big, and wields my sword."  
  
"Okay. We Adepts can do different things. Wind can mind read, and predict the future. Water can heal, Fire can–I'm not sure Fire can do anything beyond burning stuff, and Earth can heal also–just not as good."  
  
"I heard that!" Isaac yelled.  
  
"Well," Umi ignored the Earth Adept, "I hold the power of water too!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"Hey Mia," Isaac whispered quietly, "after at least 126 years of living, I think Picard's found a girlfriend!"  
  
"What?!" both Umi and Picard blushed heavily.  
  
"You've made some kind of mistake!" Picard opposed.  
  
"Seriously! He's way older than me!"  
  
"MWA-HA-HA!!!" Mia and Isaac cackled evilly.  
  
"Just ignore those two," Picard sighed, "they go bonkers some times, especially when they fall from great distances."  
  
"Like when?" Umi asked.  
  
"Oh, when Isaac jumped after Mia when she slid off the side of the Mars Lighthouse, it was really windy. And when you jump down a hole to get up to the aere (Venus Lighthouse), and on the Air's Rock, you have to jump down lots of cliffs. Yeah, just ignore everything they say."  
  
"Okay," Umi smiled weakly, as Mia and Isaac went onto a conversation about giant snakes and bottle caps.  
  
"Did you here that?" Isaac stopped short.  
  
"What?" Mia began to undo her very messy ponytail.  
  
"That hissing noise."  
  
"Don't try and scare me Isaac," Mia shook her head, "that whole story about the giant snake eating a man whole wasn't the best happy story I've ever heard."  
  
"Shh," Isaac hushed, "listen."  
  
Mia perked up, and concentrated very hard on listening to whatever Isaac was trying to listen to. She too, heard something hiss not far off. "Do you think it's a rattle snake?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure."  
  
"Wanna go look for it!"  
  
"Yeah!" the two then went trekking through the forest, and out of sight of Picard and Umi who were having a deep conversation about (place random subject here). Mokona, still eager to gain friendship from Isaac, followed the two.  
  
"Hey," Umi suddenly realized the three had left five minutes before, "where did Mokona and your friends go?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Picard turned to where they had been minutes before. "Hmm . . ."  
  
"AUGH!!!" Isaac and Mia's voice screamed. "GIANT SNAKE!! GIANT SNAKE!!! AUGH!!!"  
  
"Now," Umi thought deeply, "would that be them going bonkers, or would that be a giant snake?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Picard tried to guess.  
  
"PUU!! PUU, PUU!!!"  
  
"Giant snake!" Picard ran forward to help his friends.  
  
"How do you know?" Umi asked. "Don't tell me you can understand that furball!"  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"No way!" Umi yelled, "me? Understand that whipcream puffball? Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
"Erm . .." Picard didn't answer. "I just thought you might because it's yours."  
  
"Mine? More like Hikaru's, she can kinda understand it. Me, I wouldn't even want to!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, duh, it's a peep egg with feet, eyes, mouth, arms, ears, and a jewel on it's–!!"  
  
"GIANT SNAKE!!!"  
  
Picard pulled his broad sword to defend himself, as Umi's sword appeared in her hand. There, in front of them was a long scaly lizard (subtract the legs). It's head was as long as Picard was tall, it's skinny body was trailing through the forest, farther than the two could see. Spikes grew on it's sides, most of them covered in dry blood. Briars were grown around it, and a part of it was covered in ice. The snake didn't see them, for it was distracted by two figures laying on the ground. It's forked tongue flicked in and out, as it trailed towards the unconscious Adepts.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Picard yelled racing forward, "Diamond Berg!" his free hand reached forward, a huge chunk of ice fell from the sky, enveloping the snake in ice, the Mercury Adept ran forward, and as he reached forward, the ice broke apart with an explosion. Ice shattered about, as he swiped at the scaley monster. It seemed to screech, and it's glare turned to him. It began to strike forward, but Umi had other plans.  
  
She raised her hand, and building the warming feeling in her chest, water began to swirl around her uplifted hand. "WATER DRAGON!!!" With all her might, she forced it forward, and a tunnel of water raced forward, the front shaped like a dragon's head. It enveloped the snake in water, making it screech in terror. But unlike Umi thought it would, it shook it off, and now charged towards her.   
  
"Eh . .. AZURE HURRICANE!!!" a cyclone of water circled towards it, making it stop in it's path for a few seconds.  
  
Picard stood on the other side the snake now, unable to see what Umi was doing. Clenching his fist, he raced towards Mia and Isaac who were bleeding badly. He shook them, trying to get them to wake, but they were silent.  
  
"Isaac, Mia!" he cried, "wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
"Augh!" Umi screamed as the snake struck forward.  
  
"Glacier!" Picard thundered, ice formed up around the creature. But the ice could only cover the first half, as the rest began to wriggle in pain as the glacier began to crack open. "Eh . . ." Picard forced to the ground as the snakes tail struck him in the side. The spikes between the scales were pressed into his skin. His sword fell to the ground at his side as it shattered at the tip. The giant monster slid across the ground towards him, before he could fully react, the fangs shot forward and caught onto his leg.  
  
Picard's vision blurred as he felt burning acid flow through his veins. His skin where the snake had bitten him turned a sickly green as poison entered his blood. "C–cu-cure . . . p-p-poi-poison . . ." He could only see a faint light form around his body as he fell into a dark abyss.  
  
Misty: AUGH!!! I'm going to die!  
  
What are you talking about? It's Picard that's dying!  
  
Misty: die–evil-cliffhanger!!! DIE!!!  
  
No reason to be upset, I'll write soon! Promise!  
  
Misty: You'd better or I'll ERK you!  
  
Ehem, um . . . see you in a little bit! If you review I'll love you!  
  
Misty: I'm in a room with a lunatic of poetry!  
  
Tis true, of Picard I love you! *gets dreamy eyes* oh Picard . . .   
  
Misty: okay . . . um, that was odd. Review! 


End file.
